The invention relates to a manufacturing device, of the type outlined in the generic part of claim 1.
Production machines of this type known from the prior art come in a whole range of sizes in the form of edging presses with a drive arrangement, disposed at the centre or in the region of respective side plates of the machine frame, for a displaceable press beam, which is mounted on the machine frame in the region of the side plates and can be fitted with a bending tool. Depending on the machine type, the actuator drives are designed to produce a predetermined maximum shaping. To ensure that production is economical, e.g. for making mass-produced parts, production machines of this type, operated with a pressurizing medium, e.g. hydraulic oil, are provided with very large hydraulic cylinders which require a high pumping output to produce short cycle times because of their large volume.
The objective of the invention is to propose a production machine, in particular an edging press, for at least two output ranges selectable to requirements, which is energy-efficient and of a machine structure that is simple and cost-effective.
This objective is achieved by the invention in certain embodiments, wherein actuator drives in the form of hydraulic cylinders are mounted on opposite side faces of the side plates of the machine frame. The surprising advantage of the solution proposed by the invention resides in the fact that, set up to meet the respective processing requirements, the drive arrangements can be activated differently in order to obtain a minimum cycle time, whereby the return stroke, in other words the idle stroke of the press beam, can be displaced to top dead centre by applying pressure to only one cylinder pair, thereby producing a lower power requirement or a higher speed.
In another embodiment of the invention, a uniform load distribution can be obtained in standard machine frames without the need for machine components that would increase the cost of this type of structure.
Further embodiments offer the advantage of a high degree of flexibility when using production systems of this type.
As a result of other advantageous embodiments of the invention, the reaction force acting against the pressing force is introduced directly in the supporting side plates, thereby avoiding complex fixing arrangements to disperse the force and facilitating mounting and assembly of the actuator drives on the machine frame and supporting side plates.
Another possible embodiment allows other standard and inexpensive structural designs known from the prior art to be used.
Finally, certain embodiments are of advantage because they reduce the mounting and installation requirements inherent in producing pressure-tight line connections.